the_lions_callfandomcom-20200213-history
Leliana Manstein Garithos
A true daughter of Stormwind, Leliana, or "Anna" as her family once affectionately called her, is the quintessential lady of nobility. Born to Arminius and Cecilia Manstein, scions of the wealthy House of Manstein, Leliana has struggled to maintain her identity throughout the years of her turbulent life. Despite the difficulty she has experienced during her years on Azeroth, Leliana manages to retain the grace and poise that is expected of Stormwind's ruling elite. Appearance Considered by many to be a beautiful woman, Leliana has managed to age well during her years. Although by no means a stunning paragon of brilliant attraction, the widow is still considered alluring when compared to most of her peers. Her hair is a deep colored auburn and her eyes reflect a light brown, she takes much after her father, her face seeming to exude the distant and detached sentiments of the aristocracy. Personality Despite her sometimes removed countenance, Leliana is a woman of energy and exuberance. In the traditional styling of the House of Manstein, Leliana is oft genuinely kind and charitable to those of lesser station but quick to expect a natural deference from those of inferior station. Having grown up in the strict and demanding atmosphere of her father's household, the lady always carries herself with the deference expected of a woman of her standing when among her fellow nobles; remaining silent, nodding, and smiling to the noble Barons, Counts, and Dukes. In stark contrast to the picture of reserved nobility that she presents, Leliana can act quite childlike when the glaring spotlight of society is not on her. Delighting in games with young children and fanciful interests, Leliana can seem quite sheltered and naive of the world around her at times. Indeed, it was because of her great energy and enjoyment of games that she first caught the attention of her future husband, Othmar Garithos. Past Growing up in the harsh household of her father was a terribe burden upon the young and fantasical Leliana. Born shortly before the onset of the First War, Leliana grew up looking upon the harsh and stern faces of her eldest brother, Erich, and her father; both of which were committed to the war effort. Her other two brothers, Marius and Arminius shared her youthful gaiety and they took solace in one another's company. Unfortunately, however, the young noblewoman's world would be shattered when the family was forced to flee during the sacking of Stormwind. The route took the life of her brother, Arminius, and she was forced to flee as a young girl to Lordaeron. Spending many of her early years at the home of her mother's family; the House of Cartres in Northdale, Lordaeron, Leliana fell in love with the lush forests and green hills surrounding Stratholme. It was during this time, as a teenage girl, that she meet the boisterous Othmar Garithos. Although normally a man of seriousness and intense industry, the harsh Baron of Blackwood took a fancy to the beautiful young girl and requested her hand in marriage from the scion of the House of Manstein, now the eldest brother, Erich Gottfried Manstein. Agreeing to the union, a date was set and shortly after the end of the Second War the couple were married. Soon after, at the young age of seventeen, Leliana produced her first and only child, Standhaft Garithos. Ultimately, however, the dour and serious nature of her overbearing husband would prove too much for the adventureous young girl. Othmar, finding himself less and less interested in anything other than his career, purchased a manor for her to reside in within Stormwind's Mage District and allowed her reside there on a continual basis provided that their son, Standhaft, be sent to live and train under him during the summers. Present Day Having raised her son to adulthood and, much to her slight regret, watching him grow much like his late father, Leliana has long since resigned herself to the life of a noble widow in Stormwind. Her husband, in his death, left her nothing but the manor he purchased years ago and she currently lives off a generous allowance from her elder brother, Erich. Content to remain removed from the many varied political affairs her brother involves herself in, she entertains herself with the many dinners, balls, and galas oft thrown by the nobility of Stormwind. Engaging much of her energy, Leliana also volunteers regularly at the Stormwind Orphanage and takes great pleasure in entertaining the young children with her many fantastical stories and fables. Leliana still remains quite close to her son, when he finds the time to visit her in Stormwind, that is. Despite the outer resemblance he carries both physically and mentally to his father, Leliana senses an inner softness to his heart that she desperately seeks to nourish and groom. As for her brother, her relationship with him has remained distant, for she has come to view him more and more as the embodiment of her ever strict father. Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Manstein Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human